sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
All Along the Watchtower (Part 2)
All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) is the 6th episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 50th episode of the series overall. Summary While on a mission abroad to protect U.S. ambassador Nicole Marsden, Bravo Team must fight off enemy attackers trying to infiltrate their compound. Plot Bravo is currently under heavy fire from unknown sources in enemy territory. They no longer have a landing zone for a helicopter as it was blown up by a missile. Ray and Trent are in full tactical gear and taking up positions on the roof of the embassy building. Trent with his amazing eye-sight, was able to determine that the enemy combatants had with them a GTB-7S. Clay and Vic had also taken up sniper positions at different locations. They are taking heavy fire when the rest of the team joins them on the rooftop. Clay is able to take out the driver of the truck, and soon the man behind the artillery weapon. Full Metal congratulates him on such a clean shot. Back at base; Eric, Lisa and Captain Greyson Lindel are discussing how to get Bravo and everyone inside the embassy building out of danger. There is a brief reprise and everyone retreats to the basement, checking on the condition of the civilians. Ray congratulates Vic on his first bit of action with the team. Clay and Sonny head back to the rooftop to continue to observe the situation. They both briefly discuss the relationship status, and Sonny confirms he is single as his girl broke things off with him. Clay asks if anyone may have gone in her ear, as Sonny claims it was out of nowhere. While Sonny cautions him to not be so jealous of Vic, he will find his place in the team. In the control room, Mandy and Jason discuss the status of their situation, but overall Mandy is relatively confident that the boys will get them all out of it. They then notice two intruders walking the premise. Ray and Jason head them off, while Clay is tasked with covering their backs on the roof with a sniper rifle. They are both attacked but Clay is unable to get a clean shot, Jason and Ray are separated, while Ray is being choked out, Jason comes to his aid with a clean headshot. Jason, Ray, Full Metal and Trent walk the rest of the premise confirming everyone's safety before heading back inside. Jason instructs everyone to be prepared to leave, as they are no longer safe on the grounds as they have already been compromised once. Ambassador Nicole Marsden demands to be allowed to stay, insisting that if she can get a phone call out she will be able to stop the two warring tribes from causing more damage and destruction. They risk an escape before they are hit with multiple incoming missiles, one that just misses Trent and Brock. They are forced back in fighting, back to the basement while the building continues to take heavy fire. Jason and Clay head outside in an attempt to do some damage control after they are able to take out the lead sniper, Clay climbs onboard the GTB-7S and opens fire using their own weapon against them. He shoots up the entire street until everything goes completely silent. They head back inside and Clay receives a quick scolding from Jason. A decision is made to take the bus that's not far outside the premise to safety. Nicole Marsden again says she has to make a final phone call in order to secure peace between two warring tribes. Jason disagrees but Clay and Ray agreed to go with her to another part of the building, but she is only allowed five minutes. She thanks them and the team splits up. Immediately after successfully making a phone call, their room is hit with an incoming explosion and she is thrown hard against the wall and floor. Clay carries her out and onto the waiting bus as they are followed by Sonny and Jason in one of their still working military trucks. While still in communication with HQ, they are informed of an enemy truck following them & it soon opens fire. The truck and school bus turn into a large parking lot and are successfully able to ambush the truck that has been following them. Killing both men they make a clean getaway. Unfortunately is only after this commotion do they realize that Nicole has passed away from her injuries. Luckily, all 32 civilians make it back to the awaiting plane and they head back to the States with Nicole Marsden’s body On the plane, Clay decides to let up on Vic, while, Jason confides to Ray that he may have injured his groin but isn't worried about. Back in the locker room, Ray offers to buy a round of drinks but Sonny declines, a rather unusual thing for him to do. Clay agrees to go to the bar and pour one out for the ambassador, as Ray can see Clay is upset by the Ambassador's death. Notes * Sonny Quinn told Clay Spenser that he broke up with his girl (Lisa Davis) * Sonny now things Ray Perry may have gotten into Lisa Davis ear about their relationship.* Ambassador Nicole Marsden was given the codename Athena. * Ambassador Nicole Marsden dies when the room she was in was attacked with a missile. Trivia * Abbreviation Used * LZ is short for Landing Zone * '' Nicole Marsden'' was given the codename Athena, wo in Greek mytholgy was the Goddess of Wisdom. Quotes ' Ray Perry:' What is it? Trent Sawyer: Think it's a GTB-7S. ' Ray Perry:' You do realize the fact that you can tell that from here is a bit freakish, right? Trent Sawyer: I like freakish. Ambassador Nicole Marsden: Wish I was as good at my job as you seem to be at yours. Jason Hayes: Well, it's a lot easier to convince people to pick up guns than it is to put them down. Sonny Quinn: But I'll tell you what. I'll go get myself a dog. Clay Spenser: Yeah. Sonny Quinn: 'Cause the worse thing that little thing can do to me is crap in my Stetson. Clay Spenser: It's all right, man, you'll bounce back. Sonny Quinn: The only bouncing that's in Sonny Quinn's future is in the champagne room. Sonny Quinn: I get it. You're not the new guy on the team anymore and you're not in a place where you can be calling the shots. Is that it? Clay Spenser: ..And? Sonny Quinn: And ambition is a dirty word. You just got to be happy where you are, brother. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Khandi Alexander as Ambassador Nicole Marsden * John R. Colley as IT Tech * Clayton Farris as Daniel Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes